Existence
by GothicCharm
Summary: SLASH con Lime suave. Edward&Carlisle. Unos besos, unas caricias y algo más. No es que importe mucho. Porque sus existencias seguirán luego de esta noche, nada cambiará. Sólo eso. OneShot ¡Para Meli!


**Disclaimer: **Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer, ya sabés. No es algo que valga la pena repetir, pero lo estoy haciendo (y molesta).

**Summary: **Unos besos, unas caricias y algo más (¿sólo algo?). No es que importe mucho. Porque sus existencias seguirán luego de esta noche, nada cambiará. Sólo eso.

Bueno, sí. Para Meli/Mi Geme. Porque esto fue un soborno y… eso : D espero que les guste. A mí me ha gustado (aunque sólo un poco). xD  
Por cierto, ¡te amo gemela!

**Existence**

—Edward.

El aludido sonríe. Su nombre en los labios de Carlisle suena cómo una canción de cuna (y no es que le agraden, es que es una melodía demasiado dulce como para ignorarla).

Y cuando Carlisle lo mira así, Edward sabe lo que le esta gritando en silencio. Pero aún así, no piensa dar un solo paso atrás. Sabe que lo esta decepcionando (lo sabe, se lo repite una y otra vez), pero no puede volver. Esta vez, la tentación es muy fuerte, y no quiere caer en ella.

(No otra vez, ya lo ha hecho antes y no soportaría volver a sentirse tan satisfecho, y al mismo tiempo, insatisfecho). Porque cuando la sangre humana le corría por la garganta, él podía saborearla y sentirse un monstruo, y no quería volver a perder todo lo enseñado por su padre-creador.

(No es que ahora no lo este perdiendo, pero es de mejor forma).

Y le duele. Y le enoja. Sólo por esa chiquilla nueva del instituto, iba a abandonar a su familia. Iba a salir corriendo como un cobarde, sí. Pero no quería acabar clavando sus dientes ponzoñosos en la piel del cuello de la única hija del Jefe de Policía Swan. No, no podría soportar regresar al principio, a cuando era salvaje, a cuando era un asesino.

—Tengo que hacerlo, Carlisle.

Y es simple, es breve. Sale de sus labios cómo unas palabras llenas de dolor y resignación. Sabe que su padre no lo querrá aceptar, pero lo dejará. Porque él sólo quiere lo mejor para Edward. (Aunque realmente no sea lo mejor).

—No.

Claro que no. Porque Carlisle lo ayudaría a buscar otra manera, sólo tenía que conseguir que su hijo accediera. (Y sabe que no lo hará, pero quiere intentarlo, Carlisle no se rinde tan fácil). Y clava los ojos en los de su hijo, están negros, con sólo una pigmentación de ese dorado acaramelado tan característico de los vampiros.

Edward no baja la mirada. Observa los ojos color oro de su padre, tan apacibles como un mar en calma. Y lo envidia. Porque Carlisle es todo para él, su ejemplo, su creador, su padre.

—Lo siento —Vuelve a disculparse—. Mejor será que me vaya ya, no puedes hacer esperar a tus pacientes y más rápido me vaya ya para Denali, todo irá tomando su rumbo ¿Cierto? —Dice, tratando de sonar inexpresivo. Carlisle entorna sus ojos con sospecha—. Lo siento.

(Y podría seguir repitiendo esas disculpas muchas veces más).

Edward presiona más las llaves del Mercedes de su padre dentro de su puño, el auto que usaría para escapar como un ladrón de los policías (¡qué pesada ironía! ¿Cierto, Edward?).

(_Vete ya, corre, huye_) Edward vuelve a sonreír tenuemente, en forma de decir "estaré bien". Cuando ambos saben que no será así. Que cada día lejos de su familia será como una tortura. Y el remordimiento le recorrería por el pecho como si fuera una cuchilla.

Carlisle tiene la preocupación tallada en cada uno de sus facciones (_Como un padre a un hijo,_ o no). Se acerca a Edward, y toma una de sus manos, la que no sostiene las llaves del Mercedes, la acaricia cariñosamente y le regala una mueca.

—Podemos intentarlo, dame una oportunidad. No tienes que irte —Le dice, y la dulzura golpea a Edward con fuerza. (_Basta, Carlisle, por favor_) —. Yo lo he logrado, y sé que tú lo harás también.

Edward le regala una sonrisa débil, de esas que no convencen a Carlisle. Aquella mentira le da gracia (porque no es más que eso para Edward, una mentira). Porque Edward no es él, Edward nunca será Carlisle. Él es débil, su padre no.

(O eso es lo que él piensa).

—No lo lograré —Asegura.

—Sí lo harás, Edward.

Edward suspira, aún no logra entender porque su padre le tiene esa extremada confianza. Él no se la merece, no es digno de ella (nunca lo fue, nunca lo será). Lo ha decepcionado tantas veces, pero aún Carlisle sigue creyendo en él (_¿Por qué?_).

Y rápidamente Edward suelta las llaves del Mercedes, las deja caer al suelo con un sonido de metal golpeándose, y lleva su mano libre hacía la mejilla de Carlisle, y la acaricia con dulzura. Su piel junto a la de su padre lo reconfortaba, lo hacía sentir bien. El contacto entre ellos dos era lo único que lo había mantenido de pie por muchos momentos.

—No soy tú —Dice con simpleza.

—Eres Edward, y estoy orgulloso de ello —Responde, cerrando los ojos ante el tacto de la palma de Edward contra su rostro.

Y ambos saben que la tentación es grande, que el sabor de la sangre humana es una de las cosas más anheladas para los vampiros, pero aún así Carlisle no dejará de confiar en su hijo, por más deslices que tenga. Porque Edward es así, y así lo ama.

Entonces Edward lo observa. Carlisle es perfecto. Y no sólo la perfección vampírica que él también posee. Si no otra, una que es inalcanzable. Una completa y diferente.

Porque Carlisle lo es absolutamente todo. Todo lo que él quisiera ser, todo lo que nadie es. Lo sabe, pero no lo puede llegar a comprender (quizá porque no lo conoce completamente), y desea hacerlo. Ese deseo lo invade de repente, y fue algo más fuerte que las ansias por la sangre de Isabella Swan. Fue más.

(Más de lo que alguna vez sintió por algo, más de lo que alguna vez pensó que iba a sentir).

Y lo empuja, esa antigua delicadeza se transformó en algo salvaje. Lo arrincona contra la pared y lo observa con fuego en los ojos. Carlisle sólo puede mirarlo sin comprenderlo, y en su mente se deleita un mar de sensaciones (que Edward no puede leer, están mezcladas).

Edward se acerca (_no hay momento para delicadeza, no necesito un ambiente romántico_) y lo besa. Mueve sus labios contra los suyos con pasión, deseo, desesperación. Es salvaje, sin limitaciones.

Carlisle le corresponde cuando al fin logra reaccionar. Con el doble de fuerza (tal vez con el triple), sin quedarse atrás. El fuego les recorre el cuerpo, los quema. Quieren probarlo todo, quieren intentarlo (quizá no funcione, vale, pero nunca lo sabrán si no tratan). Y descubren que los besos arden. Descubren con detalles la perfección del otro, esa que nunca habían probado (y se lamentan no haberlo hecho).

Saborean la perfección de la inmortalidad por primera vez (para Edward, pues claro, Carlisle tiene a Esme). Y la disfrutan, se deleitan con ella. Porque es algo que no esperaban sentir, es más fuerte de lo que pudieron haber imaginado jamás. Porque Edward nunca lo sintió, y Carlisle nunca _así_.

Y la piel del uno contra al otro los enloquece. Quieren más, tienen sed, quieren probarlo todo (_¿por qué no?_). Sus camisas terminan en el suelo con velocidad, deslizándose por sus cuerpos con suavidad antes de caer al piso. Edward besa el pecho desnudo de Carlisle con lentitud, disfrutando cada pequeño beso que deposita en su piel.

Y sigue bajando, porque Edward no se satisface rápido, y está vez no desea quedarse con las ganas. Gruñe cuando se encuentra con el pantalón de Carlisle interfiriendo en su camino y puede escuchar como éste suelta algunas risitas antes de que su pantalón termine tirado por alguna parte de la habitación luego de ser arrancado con brutalidad por Edward.

Pero Carlisle hace que sea mucho más placentero cuando lo toca. Lo hace más despacio, le quita sin apuros las prendas (para que sus caricias se conviertan en otras nuevas), pero Edward es impaciente, y eso lo hace sonreír.

Porque se hunden en el fuego de la pasión, porque es como otra sección con un paciente más antes de que este parta para no regresar pronto (o quizá sí, serán como unas vacaciones que no saben cuanto durará, quizá no mucho, ¿a qué no?). Porque es sólo eso.

Unos besos, unas caricias y algo más (_¿sólo algo?_). No es que importe mucho. Porque Edward se ira para no tirar todo lo aprendido, porque Carlisle seguirá su trabajo y su vida (¿O mejor dicho, existencia?) como lo ha hecho hasta ahora, con tranquilidad y dulce felicidad. Porque sus existencias seguirán luego de esta noche, nada cambiará.

Sólo eso.


End file.
